


say it nicely

by morenefarious (nefariousness)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, i dont know what im doing honestly, sex inside the court? like in court's toilet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/morenefarious
Summary: “Take your pants off so I can fuck you so good that you forget that you are mad from the first place, please?” Daniel has a decency to make it look so fucking cute – like a five years old asking for a lollipop to be sucked.





	say it nicely

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time so idk

There are two things that Ong Seongwoo can effectively conclude about his life; first is that being a lawyer is a pain in the ass and his annual income is almost not worth the struggles and sleepless nights even though the job makes him loaded as fuck he could wipe his ass with twenty-four carat gold toilet paper. 

Second is the fact that Kang Daniel is the biggest asshole, like ever.

Seongwoo could sue the said-man and his stupid shit-eating grin, just because Daniel is utterly annoying in every way possible, or the fact that Daniel is currently testing his patience and he is not going to give in even though his legs are shaky as fuck, and Seongwoo is pretty sure he looks ridiculous with sweats dripping on his face.

If this tarnishes his reputation as a goddamn great lawyer, Seongwoo is going to kill that motherfucker.

That’s it if Seongwoo could get out from this trial _alive_.

“Are you okay?” Seongwoo almost can’t comprehend what Minhyun – his partner – is trying to ask. Does he honestly look okay, like he doesn’t have anything up in his ass?

“I’m fantastic, _great_ , don’t worry, Minhyun.” Seongwoo smiled and he’s pretty sure that it came out rather creepily.

“Right.” Minhyun didn’t believe him, but Minhyun is smart enough not to push him any further and Seongwoo decided that he is going to murder Daniel, he doesn’t even care the fact that they have been dating for like years, Seongwoo is going to chop off Daniel’s ridiculously nice dick.

For the record, he is trying to stay focus the whole trial and he tried with his whole existence not to moan in the middle of it – but the heat pooling inside his body is just getting stronger every time he tries to resist, or forget about it. He has to bite his lips multiple times that he is so sure that it’s bleeding at some point.

And really, Seongwoo is also pretty sure that he is going to die, and that hell is going to be his place with a certain man called Daniel – a hot piece of shit who goes by the name of Kang Daniel, Seoul’s number one bachelor. “Fuck,” Seongwoo cursed almost too loudly that Minhyun is actually bothered by it this time.

“You are trembling, you know that, right?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow as he grabbed Seongwoo’s arm and fuck, Seongwoo doesn’t need that – he needs to go home, he needs to make everything he is experiencing go away, he needs a distraction, he needs a reliever and he definitely doesn’t need a certain someone. 

“You are sick, Seongwoo, you are pale as fuck.” Minhyun gritted his teeth – they both are not even focusing on whatever their opponent is saying.

“I need a break, yeah, that’s what I need.” 

It was a lie, because even when the trial ended – quite smoothly despite the fact that Seongwoo only paid it five percent of his whole attention – Seongwoo still feels like he is going to explode.

So like every clever man is, he goes to the toilet to check himself out and he looks goddamn hideous. Sweats are rolling down his cheek, his eyes are blurry and red, his hair is disheveled and his blazer and tie are long gone and his designer white dress-shirt is out of the place.

He is busy thinking about a hundred one way to hide Daniel’s body when he finally manslaughter the said-person that he didn’t notice that someone is entering the bathroom. Seongwoo couldn’t really give a single flying fuck if the person is judging him for being a mess, until he noticed the familiar sinister chuckle coming from beside him.

“You look like you had a good fuck.” Daniel raised his eyebrow in amusement when Seongwoo threw him a punch that he easily dodged – it was a weak one anyway, Seongwoo couldn’t even stand up straight if it wasn’t because of the sink counter he is holding onto.

“You are a fucking asshole, Daniel, I hope you will remember that until the day you die in my bare hands – _ah_ ,” Seongwoo moaned when _it_ vibrated again, Seongwoo is so fucking done because Daniel has the control of it, he knows that the male keep the remote somewhere inside his pocket – and Daniel is just enjoying the view, the fact that his boyfriend looks so gorgeously fucked even without Daniel touching him.

“No, _hyung_ , that’s not even the right sentence. I am fucking an asshole, _your_ asshole. And you are praying so hard that I am doing that exact thing right now.” Daniel smirked in the way that Seongwoo hates to love the most. 

“Daniel, you should just shut the fuck up. I didn’t agree to have you shoving a vibrator inside my fucking hole when I am about to work. You could have me – _ah_ , sucking your cock right now and spreading my legs – _ah_ , wide for you if you weren’t such an asshole.” Seongwoo’s legs gave up on him but Daniel is quick to catch him by his waist.

“Fuck off,” Seongwoo hissed when he is only an inch apart from Daniel – they could literally feel each other breath.

“You know, you could have my tongue fucking you until you forget who you are, if you are just a tad nicer to me.” Daniel actually frowned, as if he is hurt by it.

“Fuck off, _please?_ ” Seongwoo added a shitty smile at the end of the sentence and he purposely said the _please_ word in a higher pitch just to annoys Daniel even more, but instead, Daniel’s smirk got even irritating for Seongwoo.

“Take your pants off,” Daniel demanded instead and it pissed Seongwoo off so much. “You can’t order me around, Daniel, I’m not your boy toy,” Seongwoo scoffed even though his whole body is saying the otherwise.

“Take your pants off so I can fuck you so good that you forget that you are mad from the first place, _please?_ ” Daniel has a decency to make it look so fucking cute – like a five years old asking for a lollipop to be sucked. 

But then Seongwoo really can’t take it being horny and hot and bothered any longer so he simply does what Daniel said – because Daniel asked it nicely.

And he did make it excruciatingly slow – first reason is to torture Daniel and second is because the vibrator is really blocking him to do it any faster.

And when his pants are gone, Daniel lifted him up effortlessly to the sink counter – Seongwoo doesn’t even care anymore that they are completely inside a court’s toilet, doing some nasty things and the chance that someone might catch them in action actually excite Seongwoo more – and the fact that Daniel is hovering over him, ready to take him, makes Seongwoo forget his original intention of murdering the latter.

Daniel got rid of Seongwoo’s boxer and his own pants before Seongwoo put one of his legs on Daniel’s shoulder and the other one wrapped around Daniel’s waist, so Daniel could see his doing on his hole - the way it’s dripping wet because of Daniel’s stupid idea of putting a long-distance control vibrator almost makes Daniel lost his mind. He could stare at it a whole day – forever even.

“Why don’t you look at that pretty hole of yours, so ready for my cock,” Daniel licked his lips when he played with the rim, pushing it a tad deeper that caused Seongwoo to moan loudly before hissing his name.

“Always so fucking pretty, Seongwoo.” Daniel smirked again as he pump his own cock with a fast pace.

“Goddammit, you are slow.” Seongwoo scoffed as Daniel pulled out the vibrator, making Seongwoo mewled because it is suddenly so empty before Daniel thrust in all so sudden that Seongwoo almost lost his mind and any grasp of air – it feels so fucking fantastic, _fucktastic_ – it was so great that his hands have to dig unto Daniel’s shoulder for support. 

“How are you still so tight after all that, uh, _vibrations_?” Daniel groans as he thrust in and out in a crazy rhythm and it was so fucking good that Seongwoo almost forgive the younger male – Daniel’s long fingers found their way to Seongwoo’s untouched leaking cock and start to pump it.

It feels so freaking amazing that Seongwoo doesn’t even care if they are both going to jail for doing this. 

“Look at you, completely fucked up because of me and my little toy, I love it when you are looking at me as if you are ready to fight me and take my cock at the same time like this, _hyung_.” Seongwoo really wants to punch Daniel for making it even hotter and nastier than it should be – like it isn’t enough that he is ruining Seongwoo in every best way possible.

“This is my favorite look on you.” Daniel whispered before he thrust in deep into Seongwoo’s sweet spot that send Seongwoo to see stars and cum on Daniel’s hands.

“Fuck, why are you so pretty like this,” Daniel groans, again – and it was his last words before hitting his orgasm inside Seongwoo – Daniel is so deep in that Seongwoo could actually feel the pool of heat on his stomach, spreading like a wild fire.

Seongwoo collapsed on Daniel’s shoulder when Daniel pulled out from him – and it feels incredibly empty after being filled for hours earlier. “You okay, princess?” Daniel chuckled as he stroked Seongwoo’s back gently and if Seongwoo loves him and his dick any less, he would have snapped so hard.

“Am I forgiven though?” Daniel asked afterward, so Seongwoo shook his head.

“You can keep on dreaming for that,” Seongwoo hissed in a low voice.

“Ah, maybe if I shove the vibrator right back in maybe then, you would.” Daniel is only half-joking. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Daniel.” Seongwoo glared at him.

“What if I ask nicely?” Daniel raised his eyebrow. 

“Go choke somewhere,” Seongwoo deadpanned as he leaned his body to Daniel again, making Daniel laughed – goodness, what did he do that he deserves Ong Seongwoo. 

“Or better, go choke somewhere, _please_?” Seongwoo added when he purposely bite Daniel’s ears softly.

“Or better, can I shove this little toy back into your hole, so you will be ready when I fuck you out of this world when we got home, _please_?”


End file.
